


It's Classified

by MissE



Series: Wishlist 2011 [7]
Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: wishlist_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘It’s classified’ isn’t working all that well as the marine’s alibi until Gibbs’ team calls in his CO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Classified

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt/Prompter:** lj user: gladdecease; NCIS/Stargate SG1
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Don’t own or claim rights to NCIS or Stargate SG1

Gibbs slammed his hands down on the table and glared at the Marine. The idiot claimed he had an alibi for the murder, but refused to explain, saying only that it was classified.

Where were you?

It’s classified.

What were you doing there?

It’s classified.

Who were you with?

It’s classified.

On, and on, and God damned _on_.

McGee hadn’t been able to find anything, neither had Abby. He had even been so frustrated as to _growl_ at the lab tech. She had been alarmed for a moment then had pursed her lips, narrowed her eyes, and instructed him to take his frustrations out on the suspect, not her. Suitable chastised, he had dropped a kiss on the top of her head, mentally promised her another Caff-Pow and stalked off to brow-beat the Marine again.

What unit are you with?

It’s classified.

Where are you deployed?

It’s classified.

Which base are you stationed at?

It’s classified.

The hell?

“Can you at least tell me your Commanding Officer’s name?”

Sigh of relief. “General Hank Landry.”

“You report directly to a General?” Gibbs scoffed.

“You want my alibi, you need to talk to General Landry.”

Off to talk to a General. From the Air Force. Who was going to alibi a Marine.

“Agent Gibbs, yes, I can assure you that Sergeant Calhoun was certainly incapable of committing the crime you are accusing him of. I have the records in front of me, and can tell you that he was deployed out of the country at that time, only arriving back three days ago, at which time he was given leave to visit his family in Maryland.

“I have security footage of him deploying, and returning, and I am able to tell you that there is no way he could have made it back to the States to commit the crime in the time frame you’re discussing short of time travel, and while I have some of the best scientists in the world under my command, I can tell you they have yet to figure that one out.”

Gibbs growled at Tony to let the Marine go, and stalked off to hunt down a coffee.

What the hell kind of command is ‘Deep Space Telemetry’ anyway?


End file.
